


【伏八】七夕节的欢乐Long liveTanabata

by menghuancanxiang



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghuancanxiang/pseuds/menghuancanxiang
Summary: 有play内容
Relationships: 伏见猿比古&八田美咲
Kudos: 3





	【伏八】七夕节的欢乐Long liveTanabata

“啊，头好疼呀！猴子你干嘛呢？”八田。  
伏西米:“你知道为什么头会疼吗？因为女娲造人的时候其实材料是沙子呀！”  
八田:“啊，不是泥吗？”  
伏西米:“Misaki，这你就不懂了，今天是什么节日呢？”  
八田:“April Fool's Day ？”  
伏西米:“猜错了，等着晚上吧！”  
八田看着伏西米笑的很邪恶，宛如zz一个，瞬间就补说:“我还有事，先走了，拜拜猴子。”  
伏西米目送八妹突然邪笑起来便打电话话:“摩西摩西，请给我送清（qing）取（qu）用（yong）举（ju）到xxx街xx区xx房，记得要快点送到，谢谢。”嘿嘿嘿，Misaki，等着吧！晚上还有大礼呢！

————————————————————————————————————————————

“唔，时间过得真像高达飞上天空那样快呢。”八妹如此说道。瞬间“笨蛋猴子来电话，笨蛋猴子来电话。”嘀…。  
“喂，Misaki，在吗？”伏西米如此说道。  
八田回:“干嘛呀！猴子，有什么事情？”  
伏西米:“阿啦阿啦，Misaki，你竟然忘记我白天讲的话？这可不好哟！记得今天早点回家哟。”挂机。。。  
八田:“切，到底是什么事，抱歉各位今天我要先回去了。”  
吠舞罗的各位:“嗯，八哥/八田快去吧！明见。”（希望别出什么问题才好。）

——————————————————————————————  
（前方高能，不适者跳过，谢谢配合。）

到了家的八田看到家门口的盒子，想起刚刚在路上听到的:“男人要肾好，就要喝肾宝，一瓶醒脑提神，两瓶永不打瞌睡，三瓶长生不老，客官要来几瓶吗？”唉这年头，连广告都那么夸张。打开家门，把放在地上的盒子拿进去。由于好奇准备打开……“咚咚，Mi——sa——ki，在吗？”一听就知道是伏西米的八田，赶紧收拾好刚刚拿进来的盒子立刻打开门问:“猴子想干嘛？”  
伏西米:“咦，这就是你的处世之道？让我进来了。”  
八田:“不要，对了你早上说的要干嘛？”  
伏西米:“嗯，你还记得，那就好。Misaki”  
八田:“干嘛……”伏西米把八田脸颊用力的抚过来，一口像咬住一般吻住八田，突然被撬开牙关，伏西米的绯红的舌与八田的舌交缠。“唔唔……哈”一把推开伏西米就说:“想干嘛？”伏西米:“没干嘛，就是想玩玩。”八田脸红的说:“想玩，也别这样玩吧！”伏西米:“啊啊，想起来了，盒子你拿进来吗？”八田:“什么盒子”  
“啊，找到了。”  
“什么，这不是……”  
“怎么了，Misaki”  
“没什么，猴子你好烦呀！”  
“噗想知道里面是什么吗？”  
“不想知道，猴子，既然是你的那就拿走。”  
“不要，这是给Misaki的情人节礼物呢！”  
“什么？”  
伏西米打开盒子，璞卡，“猴子这些是什么？”  
“大人的玩具哟！”  
“怎么玩？”八田眼光亮晶晶。  
伏西米不怀好意的:“想玩？”说完伏西米拿起盒子中的跳跳豆，还有润滑液。  
立马抱起八田放在床上，“干嘛呀！猴子。”  
“想玩玩具吗？”  
“要”  
“噗”说完把润滑液倒在八田的裤子上。  
“喂喂，干嘛呀猴子，把我裤子弄湿了好吧！”  
伏西米制止了八田对自已动粗，摸着八田的下半身。“舒服吗？Misaki。”伏西米摸着已经脸红无法出力的八田说。  
“烦死了，猴子。”  
“嗯，果然。”接着快速的把八田的裤子连带胖次一起脱下。  
“啊，光景真棒”伏西米邪笑的说着。  
过会儿，伏西米把润滑液涂在八田的爱穴中。  
伏西米把手指放在八田的爱穴中:“嗯，差不多可以放3只手指了呢！”这时八田的脸更红了。  
伏西米把跳跳豆用舌头舔了舔，之后，把跳跳豆用力的放进了八田的后穴，“啊，好痛啊，干嘛，猴子，喂喂你放了什么东西在我的后穴呀！快点拿出来。”  
“不，Misaki，这是对你的惩罚。”说完就按下跳跳豆的控制器。“啊……啊……不要……太刺激……了，猴子……快点……给我……拿出来……啊……啊不要……啊……为什么……突然……啊……别……那里……不行……啊……啊啊……要射了……唔。”  
伏西米看着八田被跳跳豆玩到高潮，心里很烦躁，就立刻把跳跳豆拿出来，将自已的大肉棒插进了八田的爱穴，本来已经高潮的八田，这下又被伏西米的肉棒插进的爱穴又被弄得高潮。“啊……别……猴子……我才……刚高潮完……不要啊！”伏西米一边插着一边摸着八田的前端的肉棒和胸。“舒服吗？Misaki。”  
“才……不……快点把出来。”八田的胸被伏西米玩弄后更加惊动，爱穴把伏西米的大肉棒夹的紧紧的，“Misaki，你这样夹着我不好动哦”伏西米舔着嘴唇，一边用手拍着八田的屁股，一边舔抚着八田的胸胸。“啊……啊……不行了要射了……”八田红着说。“Misaki，你这样让我更不想脱离你的爱穴呢！你的可爱的样子我要全部看到。”chichi，“哈……哈。”“一起射了出来了呢，Misaki”  
“Misaki想知道今天是什么节日吗？”  
“不想太知道。”  
“八月17日情人节哟，Misaki，I LOVE YOU”  
“说什么呢？”  
“不没什么，以后所有的节也来玩玩别的行（性）唉（爱）play吧！”  
“不要，猴子，刚刚做的一点都不舒服，还不如用你的肉棒呢！”八田小声说着。(脸红)  
“我也爱你呀，伏见”八田脸红着。。。  
“真的？那我们两情相悦呢！”伏西米惊讶。  
“我们再做一次吧！”伏西米开心的。  
“不要啊！”八田害怕的。  
“啊……啊别，好舒服呀，再来。”  
“啊啊，真是的Misaki，真是个抖m呢。”  
“还不是你害的”  
“是是是，我会负责的。”

——————————————————————————————

两位大佬回到吠舞罗酒吧吃早餐的时候，吠舞罗的成员们看着他们两个尴尬的说着:“昨天真是火热呢！”伏西米一脸清爽的回答:“是的呢”。八田反而失去什么东西的说着:“哈，哈。”全员突然害怕了起来。  
伏西米抚着八田的下巴吻住嘴唇，八田瞬间脸红起来说:“噗，哈，干嘛呀猴子。”伏西米无所谓:“没什么呀！”  
吠舞罗心想:“祝你们情人节快乐！”  
S4的成员看到草薙出云发的视频，全员心想:祝你俩幸福。

IN THE END  
Thank you for seeing the end   
本来想写沙雕一点，但好像搞砸了。


End file.
